Phone call
by loveforever7250
Summary: it was the one phone call i never wanted to get. The one that made my heart sink. EO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim. Own nothing and no one. lol.

It's been two years since she's seen him. Two years since he's seen her. Untill one fateful night, one phone call he never wanted to get...

Elliot Stabler woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He groaned and picked it up.

'Stabler.' he moaned half asleep into the phone. He wasn't expecting what he heard. Sobs. Her sobs.

'Liv? Liv is that you?' he asked, completely awake now.

'El...?' she asked softly. Her sobs continued.

'Liv honey, what's wrong?' he asked her, not knowing how to react to his best friend and ex-partner who he hasn't seen in two years calling him at three o' clock in the morning.

'I w-was r-raped.' she sobbed, and he had to hold in a gasp. Her sobs came harder now.

'Honey, where are you?' he asked. He needed to see her, to take care of her.

'I-I'm at my apartment. It's B-Broadway Apartments i-in the other s-side of t-town. Apartment 13B' she said in between sobs.

'I'll be right there sweetie, don't move.' he said and ran out the door. She decided to leave out the fact that she couldn't actually go anywhere becuase she was handcuffed to the bed, but he'd figure that out when he got there.

Elliot got to her apartment seven minutes later. He ran up the steps two at a time and practically knocked down the door.

'Liv? Honey where are you?' he asked, he heard faint sobs coming from the bedroom. He rushed in and gasped. There she was handcuffed to her bed, in nothing but a bra and underwear. He ran over to her and uncuffed her. He grabbed her robe and put it around her. She leaned into him and started sobbing again.

'Are you okay baby?' he asked her. Her sobs softened to hiccups.

'I-I think so. I'm sorry for waking you. I just didn't know who else to call.' she said softly. He held a finger to her mouth.

'It's okay sweetie. I'm glad you called me. I just wish it was for a different circumstance.' he said, she nodded. 'Honey we need to get you to Mercy.' she nodded again. 'Okay let's go.' she started to get up but fell. He caught her right before she hit the ground and picked her up and carried her out to his car.

'I'm sc-scared El..' she whispered. She seemed so weak, so different.

I know honey, it's okay. I'm here now and I'm not going to let him hurt you again.' he whispered back to her. She nodded.

They arrived at Mercy General ten minutes later. He picked her up and rushed her inside.

'I'm detective Stabler, SVU. She needs to be admitted immediately.' he said. They got her into a room and the doctor came in to do the rape kit.

'No!' she screamed and then hid her head in his chest.

'What is it Liv?' he asked, concern infiltrated his voice.

'I don't want him to do it.' she said, and he understood. A nurse came in a minute later and did the kit. Olivia held on to Elliot as tight as she could.

Okay sweetie, it's all over.' he whispered to her. She nodded and cried in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she fell asleep in his arms.

1-6 Precinct Manhatten SVU.

Captain Cragen walked into the bullpen and looked at Munch and Fin.

'You two, we got a victim at Mercy, but the doctors said that she is well enough to come down here, so she'll be here later. They wouldn't give out her name though.' he said, and they both nodded at him.

'Gotcha Cap'.' Fin said, Munch silently agreed.

Mercy General

'C'mon sweetie, we gotta head down to the precinct.' he said softly. She stopped for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. He picked her up and they went to the car. They drove silently to the precinct. When they got out of the car she started to shake.

'It's okay sweetie.' he said, what else should he say?

'I know, it's just that, I haven't seen them in two years, and now the only reason I'm seeing them now is because I was...raped.' she said the last part in a whisper, not wanting to hear it. He picked her up and she dug her head into his chest. You couldn't see her face when they came in.

'Elliot? Whose that?' Fin asked, but he just gave him a look that said 'later'. Elliot walked into Cragen's office with Olivia still in his arms. He tried to set her down, she whimpered and held on to him even tighter. He sat down on the chair with her on his lap.

'Elliot? Who the hell is this?' he asked angrily. There was a complete (or not so complete) stranger sitting in his best detectives lap. He wanted some answers. He heard a soft whimper coming from the mystery girl. Elliot ran a hand through her hair and held her tighter.

'Shhh it's okay honey.' he whispered to her. 'Go ahead honey, it's okay.' he whispered again. She nodded and turned her head slightly, so that Cragen could see her face. He gasped.

'Liv? Oh my God, baby what happened to you?' he asked, and she started to bawl. Elliot held her close and rocked her back and forth. When she stopped she just looked directly in his eyes. He gasped again. 'Oh no...please don't tell my you're our Jane Doe.' he said. She nodded and sobbed into Elliot's chest. Elliot and Cragen both had tears in their eyes. 'Okay honey, come on.' he said. Elliot got up and carried Olivia out to the bullpen. Both John and Fin gasped when they saw her. Elliot sat down at his desk and put her on his lap. Both detectives ran over to them.

'Baby girl, what are you doing here?' Fin asked, but that was before he saw her face. She looked up and her eyes were full of pain and fear.

'I was raped.' she whispered. Both mens faces were an identical mask of horror. Her sobs were now back and she was holding on to Elliot for dear life. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her, and she did the same. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Even though they haven't seen her in two years, they still knew her inside and out. This amazing woman, who was once so strong, so brave, was now broken. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim again. Dick Wolf is still refusing to give me claimage. Lol.

SVU precinct.

They all starred at her in horror. Olivia Benson raped. Those two just didn't go together. Elliot held her tighter, as she slowly fell asleep, crying in his arms.

'Man, how did this happen?' Fin asked to no one in particular. Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes.

'I don't know. She called me, sobbing, saying she didn't know who else to call. I got there as soon as I could; she was handcuffed to her bed, half naked. It was the worst thing I have ever seen. I never thought this could happen to her.' He half said, half sobbed. No one knew what to say. Olivia had gone up to the cribs about an hour ago. So when he heard a gut wrenching scream, he feared the worst. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. When her reached the cribs to see Olivia screaming in the bed, kicking her legs into an imaginary figure lying on top of her, he breathed a relieved sigh. _Just a dream._ He thought. He ran over to her and tried to wake her up.

'Liv, baby come on wake up. It's just a dream. You're okay.' He whispered and her head shot up in fear. She started sobbing and leaned into him for comfort.

'I can't stop thinking about it El, it just keeps coming to my mind. I hate it! Why can't I just forget it!' she screamed. He held her tighter and she sobbed harder. The rest of the squad came in and just starred at the two. Even after all this time, they were a team. They were perfect together. Always have been, and always will be.

A/N: I know its short but you guys have been waiting and I'm having writers block so I just wrote a short little thing. Just enjoy, kay?


End file.
